Closure
by Almaron
Summary: A short story set in Ddraigtanto's TLOS fanverse. The Empress of Avalar has struggled with survivor's guilt over the death of her mother for most of her life, but now, with a bit of help from the Chronicler, she might just be able to come to terms with it once and for all.


_AUTHOR NOTE: The following story is set in the Spyro Fan Universe created by Ddraigtanto, and takes place some time after the events of the story "Of Snakes And Savages", by which point in time Ddraig and Alexander (Lord Greywater) have had a son; Elwynn. It should be envisioned as taking place in the middle of another story; one in which Malefor has made another attempt at world domination, and on a much larger scale than the last time, but has just been defeated by a large force of dragons in a lengthy battle, so the characters have returned home to recuperate._

_Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus and Malefor copyright...whoever holds the copyright to Spyro._

_Ddraigtanto, Alexander (Greywater), Elwynn, Schakri, Dyfan, Logan, Legion, Nightshade, Selena and Victoria (Nanny Vicky) copyright Ddraigtanto._

From her nest, Ddraig grumbled. It was late; moonlight streamed in through the glass doors leading to the balcony, mildly illuminating her chambers. Part of her now regretted insisting upon having them added; at present, she felt more like curling up in the darkest dungeon of her palace, or the closest thing to a dungeon that the newly-built palace had to offer. She couldn't sleep. Her whole body ached, the bandage on her foreleg itched abominably, and her thoughts were...unsettling. The coronet on her head was twisted and battered, but she wouldn't let it be taken from her so it could be fixed. Not now...not with her mind so unstable...although she feared that the coronet had been too damaged to have any effect at present. Certainly, she didn't feel any calmer. Her only real comfort was Alexander, who, equally exhausted and bruised from the earlier battle, now lay by her side, resting with his head on her back; the sounds of his heavy breathing mingling with the snores of the sleeping Elwynn, who was fast asleep in his own nest on the far side of the room.

"Hey," Alexander whispered abruptly, shifting and nudging her flank with his nose. "You all right?"

"Hmm?" Ddraig mumbled, still lost in her thoughts. She'd assumed Alexander had fallen asleep hours before.

"You're not happy; I can feel it. You're all tensed up," he said, moving his head over to hers. "There's nothing to be worried about," he said, soothingly. "Everything's all right now...and all of us are safe," he added, cocking his head in Elwynn's direction. He looked down. "Is your leg still hurting?"

Ddraig sighed. "It's...it's him," she said. "Schakri."

Alexander rumbled with displeasure. "Don't think about him," he said, nuzzling her chin. "He's gone, now. And you know he's not coming back...we saw to that," he added with a sudden venom.

"No, it's not that," Ddraig said, raising her head off her forelegs. "It's...it's what he said..." she began. "Before you arrived."

***

_"We meet again, boy."_

Ddraig trembled as her father's voice echoed above the noise of the surrounding battle. Without warning, he landed heavily on the ground before her; immediately, Ddraig backed into a defensive position.

"Or wait, that's not right, is it?" Schakri muttered, advancing on her. "I always said you were no dragon...and now you've gone and proved me right!" He threw back his head and laughed. "Make way for the 'Empress of Avalar!'"

Ddraig growled, before launching a fireball at his head. Schakri stopped laughing, and took flight to avoid the attack.

"Well, well...someone's a bit eager to start." He swooped down, diving at Ddraig's head, and she ducked to avoid him; only to feel a strange sensation on her head as he passed. Schakri suddenly landed nearby, and slowly turned around, holding something in one foreclaw. Ddraig gasped. Her coronet!

"Wait a minute...what do we have here?" Schakri said slowly, examining the object. "My father's precious 'crown'...how in the world did you get your claws on this, then?"

"Give that back!" Ddraig yelled.

"Ah, but this is a crown for an Ixeniejir," he said, smirking. "And you're not an Ixeniejir anymore, are you? What is it you're calling yourself now?"

"You're no Ixeniejir either!" Ddraig shouted back; her anger building. "At least I didn't have to steal my birthright; it was given to me!"

"Dyfan? He gave you this?" Schakri paused in thought. "No...it was Logan, wasn't it?" He laughed again. "Oh-ho, so you met your family then, did you? My worthless father and his spineless son?" he said, crushing the coronet with his paws. "Even before losing his dragonhood he was a waste of space."

"He's still more of a dragon than you ever were!" Ddraig roared back.

Her father grinned at her menacingly. "Oh yes...the anger's still there, isn't it?" he said, hurling the now-crumpled coronet at her feet. "Suppress it, deny it, try to hide it, but nothing you do will ever get rid of it...or me!"

Angered, and without the calming influence of the coronet to help, Ddraig began attacking her father wildly, without strategy.

"Another miss! And another!" he said, as he avoided each of her attacks. "Come now, even as a hatchling you were better than this. Has living the life of luxury made you even weaker than before?"

Forgetting her new body's limitations, she lunged at him with one of her forelegs, intending to strike him. This time, Schakri didn't even try to avoid her attack, and let her fist smash harmlessly against his scales. Without warning, Schakri then seized her leg in his jaws and bit down. Ddraig shrieked in pain and fell back; Schakri releasing her limb from his grip before moving forwards.

"Mistake after mistake! Your whole life has been nothing but failure," he said, looming over her head. "You failed to destroy me, you failed to undo a simple curse, you failed to save your friend Legion..." he paused. "You couldn't even save your own mother."

Ddraig roared in anger and leapt at her father, who unexpectedly charged at her; ramming her chest with his head and knocking the wind out of her. As she fell to the ground; gasping, Schakri made ready to attack again, but a blur of green abruptly leapt over her and knocked him to one side. Alexander! Wings flared and legs positioned, her mate locked eyes with Schakri, who snarled back at him.

"Are you all right?" he called, never looking away from Schakri.

Ddraig grunted in pain as she got to her feet. "I'll be fine. Alex, this is my fight-"

"Alex?" Schakri called, mockingly. "So this is my son-in-law, is it? It's just one big family reunion today." He lowered his head; displaying his horns. "Shall we see how well your lover boy fights, then?"

***

Alexander frowned as Ddraig concluded her recollection of the recent battle. "Ddraig, you mustn't let that get to you," he began. "Surely you understand that he was goading you, trying to get you to-"

"He was right," Ddraig said, quietly; laying her head back down on her forelegs.

"What?"

"I didn't save her...I failed."

"Who?"

"My mother," Ddraig said, low.

"No." Alexander said; shocked. "No...Ddraig, you can't possibly blame yourself-"

"Can't I?" she snapped back; getting to her feet. "When every day I just sat there and watched as she got more and more bloodied and broken by that...that..."

"You were only a hatchling!" Alexander said, also rising. "You couldn't have done anything against a full-grown dragon!"

"I could have! And I would have saved her; I just didn't try hard enough!"

"That's ridiculous and you know it!"

"You-"

Before Ddraig could finish, one of the twin doors to the room opened, and a figure appeared in the doorway. Both Ddraig and Alexander turned to look, and quickly recognised the white dragon; Legion, Cynder's father.

"Ddraig? Greywater?" he called quietly, "Are you-" He paused, noticing Ddraig and Alexander's respective stances. He moved back towards the door. "Is this a bad time?"

Ddraig looked back at Alexander. What was she doing? He was only trying to help her, even if he couldn't possibly understand what she was feeling. She cursed inwardly. The coronet wasn't working at all; else she wouldn't have gotten this worked up. Now she felt like a fool.

"No, Legion, it's fine," she said, sighing. "But I think I should leave; I'm not feeling myself tonight. If you'll excuse me?" she said, walking towards the door. If she had to spend the night in another chamber, so be it. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Elwynn and traumatize him with memories of arguing parents.

"Wait!" Legion said, moving to block her exit. "I need to talk with you first."

Ddraig grumbled, but otherwise tried to remain civil. "When did you get here, Legion?" she said, trying to be polite.

"About an hour ago...I've been to see an old friend," Legion said, smiling wistfully, "but I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason I was here."

"Yes," another voice said from the hall, "and the sooner we deal with this, the better." Both doors abruptly swung open, and a second dragon entered the room; blue, and wearing a ceremonial robe.

"Ignitus?" said Ddraig. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here at Legion's request," Ignitus said, casually. "He requires my assistance to help you."

"I saw you fight your father, Ddraig," Legion said, before she could ask what he meant by that. "If Greywater - Alexander - hadn't intervened when he did, you could have died."

"That's...that's not true," Ddraig said, defensively. "And yes, I screwed up, but it won't happen again!"

"Schakri almost won because he exploited your emotions," Legion continued. "And as long as you keep blaming yourself for events beyond your control, your enemies will be able to use this to weaken you."

"What, so you're here to delve into my mind and try and 'fix me'?" she said, angered. She glared accusingly at Alexander. Had he planned this?

"Well, that would be one way of doing it," Ignitus noted. "But we think this would be more effective."

"And ultimately, more preferable for the two of you."

"Two?" Before Ddraig could say anything else, the crystal on Ignitus' chest began to shine brightly, and the figure of a dragoness began to take form amidst the light.  
>Ddraig trembled as the body became more clear. She recognised the dragoness...she knew her all too well. A memory flew to the front of her mind; a tiny black dragon hiding in fear as its mother was dragged away by a monster, leaving it all alone in the dark. Any leftover anger from before immediately vanished, becoming replaced by a multitude of conflicted emotions and feelings; joy, fear, guilt, sorrow...love...<p>

The dragoness moved out of the light, revealing a green and red scaled body; glowing with spiritual energy. Her mother. Selena.

"Hello, Ddraig," she said. Ddraig struggled to respond.

_'I must be seeing things...'_

_'It's all my fault...'_

_'Mum...'_

_'You can't be here...'_

_'I abandoned you...'_

"...mother?" she finally blurted out.

The green dragoness - her mother - smiled warmly, and began to walk towards her. Still conflicted, Ddraig panicked, and backed away. "No...no, no," she said, her eyes becoming misty.

"It's okay, Ddraig, it's just me," her mother said, slowing her pace as she recognised her child's alarm.

"But...but you can't...I don't..." Ddraig spluttered. "It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not, Ddraig!" Selena said, forcefully. "You-"

"It is! I couldn't save you!" Ddraig wailed. "And I should have!" Not looking where she was going, Ddraig backed into Alexander, and momentarily struggled with her footing. Stopped in her tracks, she sank down on all fours. "I should have...I should have been stronger...for you."

Selena moved closer; walking the small distance left between them.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Ddraig said, feebly.

"Don't be, Ddraig," her mother said, placing a paw on her bandaged arm. Ddraig briefly shivered at the touch, before looking up at her mother's smiling face and into her eyes; one blue, one purple, just the way she remembered.

"...Mum?"

One emotion overpowered the others at last, and Ddraig rushed forwards, throwing her neck around her mother's as she began to weep uncontrollably. She'd never thought she'd ever have been able to hold her again; she thought her lost forever.

"I know, I know..." Selena said soothingly, sweeping her wings around and embracing her, as Alexander moved aside to give them some space.

"But...but I should-" Ddraig struggled to speak through the tears.

"No, Ddraig," she said, holding her more tightly. "You must stop thinking this way. I can't have you blaming yourself for my mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Ddraig said, raising her head. "Mother, you-"

"Schakri was a mistake, and he was mine, not yours. But I don't regret it," she said, nuzzling the back of her head, "because I never would have had you."

"I could have helped..." Ddraig said, quietly, as her head sank back down.

"Oh, Ddraig...you already did," Selena said. "Just having you was enough. I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did if not for you."

Ddraig trembled, but said nothing.

"Please, Ddraig, let it go." Selena said, softly. "For me. I couldn't bear the thought of you letting this weigh you down."

"I'll...I'll try," she said, sniffling.

Selena nuzzled her head once more, and began to hum a draconic lullaby. Ddraig felt like a hatchling once more; safe in her mother's embrace, and slowly managed to stop crying. After what felt like an eternity; a moment in which Ddraig would have been only too happy to stay in forever, Selena finished her song, and raised her wings to allow Ddraig to move away. Reluctantly, she unwound her neck, and looked up at her mother's face once more.

"That's better," Selena said, and Ddraig weakly smiled, getting properly on to her feet again. Alexander promptly moved back to her side, and Selena looked at him, curiously. "And who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Alexander; my m-" Ddraig stopped. It had only just occurred to her that her mother wouldn't necessarily know of the circumstances of her...change, although it was plainly visible that she was no longer the dragon she had once been. What would she think? What would she say? Would she care?

Sensing her confusion, Alexander interjected; introducing himself. "Greywater, madam," he said, taking a step forwards and bowing, "Lord of Greywater City."

"Lord Greywater? How nice to meet you," Selena said, smiling and bowing politely in response.

Despite this, Ddraig remained unsettled. Alexander's attempt to distract her mother from the truth wouldn't work for long. There was no other option. Ddraig took a deep breath and began again. "He's my mate, mother. Alexander is my mate."

Selena looked at her and said nothing; seemingly surprised, before staring back at Alexander, as if measuring him up. "I...I was cursed..." Ddraig said awkwardly into the silence, "and...I've changed a bit. I'm...I'm a dragoness now," she concluded lamely. "And I'm happy, mother!" she abruptly called out, feeling defensive.

Her last outburst got Selena's attention, and she turned to face her. "It's okay, Ddraig; it doesn't matter to me whether you're a dragon or a dragoness," she said, placing her neck around Ddraig's in a draconic hug. "You're still the same to me. Still my hatchling...my beautiful Ddraigtan."

Ddraig smiled at this, and hugged back.

"Besides," Selena began, pulling away, "I couldn't be happier at your choice of mate!"

"Really?" Ddraig said, surprised.

Selena nodded. "You've picked a good, strong male...and such a pretty one, too!"

Ddraig blushed in embarrassment. Alexander, within earshot, abruptly turned to one side and pretended to be examining his talons for dirt.

Selena, seemingly oblivious, continued. "Where did the two of you meet?" she asked.

Ddraig cleared her throat. "Actually, we-"

A sudden chirrup from the other end of the room interrupted their conversation; instinctively, Ddraig and Alexander both moved a step towards Elwynn's nest, their wings flaring, but they saw no signs of danger or intruders, only the little dragon moving in his sleep. It didn't take long for Selena to spot the nest and its tiny occupant; her face lighting up as she did.

"Oh, Ddraig...he's beautiful" she said, moving towards the nest. Ddraig and Alexander followed close behind, and the three adult dragons were soon standing together and looking over the tiny hatchling as he slept.

Ddraig smiled. There were still times where she could scarcely believe that this was her and Alexander's child; the very concept just seemed so strange...yet here he was, nonetheless. She looked over at Alexander, and saw that he too was staring ahead; evidently thinking similar thoughts. He soon glanced her way and smiled, giving her head a quick nuzzle.

"What's his name?" Selena whispered, looking up at the two.

"Elwynn." Ddraig said, looking down at her child once more. As if reacting to his name, the tiny dragonet began to stir, opening two weary eyes, before slowly raising his head and yawning.

"Mama? What's going on?" he said nervously; aware that he was being watched.

"It's alright, Elwynn," Ddraig said, moving over to nuzzle Elwynn, who relaxed; smiling and cooing in response to his mother's touch. "Your grandmother is here, and she wanted to see you."

"Nanny Vicky?" Elwynn said sleepily, looking around in confusion. "But you said she was all far away?"

"No, not your Nanny, Elwynn," Alexander said, placing his head at Elwynn's level, allowing the little dragon to climb onto it, before he carefully raised it; lifting his son over to his back and placing him in the gap between his folded wings. "This is your mother's mother...Selena."

"Slena?" Elwynn said; mangling the name. In response, Selena moved her head towards him. "Hello, little one," she said, nuzzling him.

"You're pretty," Elwynn said, another yawn escaping his maw. The adult dragons chuckled, and Elwynn began to settle down on his father's back; curling up safely between his wings. "Mama?" Elwynn said, as he laid his head on his forepaws. "Why is Slena all glowy?"

Ddraig froze. How could she explain this to him? Fortunately, before she could come up with an answer, Alexander spoke. "She's just a very special dragoness, Elwynn."

Elwynn accepted this, closing his eyes. "Will I..." he yawned again, "...will I get to glow one day?"

Alexander chuckled. "One day, perhaps," he said. "But not until you're much older."

Elwynn mumbled something at this, but otherwise said nothing else, and soon he began to snore once more.

Selena leaned over him once more, before looking up at Ddraig, her eyes wet. "He's absolutely precious," she said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you, Ddraig. This is all I ever wanted you to have; a loving mate and a family of your own." She paused, clearing her throat. "Although I don't know if I imagined it happening in quite this way," she said, chuckling. Alexander did the same, and Ddraig simply smiled. "But that's not important," Selena continued. "You're happy, and that's all that matters to me."

From the other side of the room, Legion cleared his throat. "Selena, I think we've been here as long as we can afford to be," he said reluctantly, gesturing towards the doors to the balcony with one wing.

"Yes, I understand," she said, turning to face Legion and Ignitus. As the three dragons began to move onto the balcony, comprehension dawned in Ddraig's mind. "No...no, you can't go!" she said, running after them.

They stopped, and Selena turned around. "Ddraig-"

"No! I don't want to lose you again," Ddraig yelled, as Selena moved back towards her. "I can't! I just...I..." she trailed off weakly, her head sinking towards the floor in defeat as her eyes became teary once more. Selena placed a foreclaw under her chin, gently lifting her head up.

"Mum...I've missed you so much..." Ddraig said quietly, sniffling. "Please...don't leave me again."

"But I'm not leaving you," Selena said, smiling. "I'll be with you always..."

"It's true, Ddraig," Legion said, abruptly. "A dragon's spirit doesn't leave this world when they die."

"What?" Ddraig said, confused.

"It remains tied to the world, but is otherwise free to go where it wishes," Ignitus said. "Your mother is never far from you if she can help it."

"So even if you can't see me, I'll be here...I promise," she said. "I love you, Ddraig." Selena moved her head down and kissed Ddraig's forehead, before turning and moving to stand beside Legion and Ignitus at the balcony. Alexander made his way to Ddraig's side, taking careful steps so as not to disturb the sleeping Elwynn. Sunlight began to shine over the balcony railing now, and the figures of Selena, Legion and Ignitus began to shimmer in the rising sun.

"Mother?" Ddraig said, nervously.

"I'll be here, Ddraig," she said, as she began to fade from view along with the other dragons. "Just as I always have been."

Before Ddraig could say anything else, her mother and the other two dragons disappeared from view completely, leaving her staring ahead, dumbfounded. Strangely, she didn't feel sad; or rather, not as sad as she had been, but she still began to weep once more; almost mechanically. Alexander was with her in an instant, his neck entwining with hers as he spoke softly; offering love and support.

"I'm here, I'm here..." he repeated.

"No...Alex, it's okay," she said, pulling away from his embrace. "I'm okay...it's just...just...a lot to take in."

"Are you sure?" he asked; cautiously.

She nodded, and lay her head against his chest, breathing heavily as she tried to regain control over her emotions, while Alex gently rested his head on top of hers. Slowly, as she began to calm down, Ddraig became aware that something had changed within her. The memories of Schakri were still there; they would never completely go away, but their power over her had been diminished, somehow. Without meaning to, Ddraig recalled one of her many troubled memories of her childhood; a time where Schakri had attacked her mother out of little more than malice, and she'd tried to stand up to him, only to fail miserably. Instead of the old feelings of fear and guilt that normally came to the front of her mind whenever she thought of that time in her life, this time, her first thought was of a smiling green dragoness who glowed in the moonlight...her mother, who she knew loved her, and who would never truly leave her. It wasn't quite the same as having her by her side, she mused as her breathing returned to normal, but it was still something.

Eventually, sensing her change in emotion, Alexander spoke; breaking the silence.

"Let's just sit here, for now," he said quietly, winding his tail around hers. Ddraig moved to position her head more comfortably under his, and together, the two dragons - and the tiny green hatchling still asleep on his father's back - sat in silence; watching as the sun rose.


End file.
